The Unknown relation
by fairygirl
Summary: Rettop Yrrah is pretty much like any wizard kid,except for the red cloud on her forehead.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Unknown Relation:Part 1

I flipped through _Magical Drafts and Potions_ looking for sommthing useful for the essay on shrinking potions.I soon found the page I wanted and began to read stopping once and a while to write something down.

I am Rettop Yrrah.I know your going to say,"That's Harry Potter backwards."Well there's a reason for that and you'll find out soon.The whole story started when I came into the world.

I have no parents,and never did have any parents.I was found in the allyway outside the Leaky Cauldron, just a wee little baby then.Tom,the innkeeper found me.I was found wrapped in a gold silk blanket stained with blood,and stitched on the blanket in green lettering were the words Rettop Yrrah.It sends a chill down my spine just thinking about it.

I have always wanted to meet Harry Potter.It's not that he's famous.It's not that my name backwards is his name.It's that on my forehead is not a lightining bolt,but a cloud!

That's right a red cloud.I had it when I was found and I have it now.No one has ever asked me about it,and I'm glad.I don't want to be famous.

It seems like such a hard task to have everyone following you around,asking you for an autograph,wanting their picture taken with you so they can tell everyone at home that they met you.It just seems much too hard.

After a while I stopped writing the essay on shrinking potions,and read what I had written so far,And satisfied closed my book and put my essay in my desk.I then went over to my bed layed down and surveyed the room.

It was the average size of any room in the Leaky Cauldron,and it was my room.I have slept in it since I was only a baby,and I would be leaving it in a month for my third year of magical schooling,and my first year at Hogwarts.

You see I've been home-schooled for two years.I received the letter from Hogwarts when I was eleven years old.(I'm now thirteen.)Tom wanted me to go,but his sister,Maria,insisted that I be home schooled because she had had a bad experience with Hogwarts teachers.They both argued.Maria won.So I studied magic with Maria teaching me.Two years later,Maria died.

Tom and Maria had always fought,so Tom wasn't too sad about her death.The second he heard the news he sent a letter to Hogwarts asking if I would still be accepted there.He got a letter back saying that I was still accepted,and that they would place me in with the third years.Though still sad about Maria's death,I was happy when I heard the news.I would be going to the same school as Harry Potter.

I am practiclly a twin of Harry.In addition to the cloud on my forehead,I have long untidy black hair and green eye's.The difference is that I'm a girl and I don't wear glaases.

Just then I heard a loud bang!I looked out my window and there was the Knight Bus.The door to the Knight bus open.One of the workers on the Bus was helping a black haired boy,with a trunk and an owl cage,and standing in the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron was A man in a pinstriped cloak.

"There you are,Harry"He said

I gasped so loud that Harry looked up.I pulled my face out of the window before he could see,and then peered down again.

"What didja call Neville,Minister?"Asked the worker excitedly.

So the man in the pinstriped cloak was Cornelius Fudge.

"Neville?This is Harry Potter."

"I kew it!Ern!Ern!Guess 'oo Neville is,Ern!E's 'Arry Potter!I can see 'is scar!"The worker yelled back to the driver of the bus.

"Yes,Well,I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up,but he and I need to step into the Leaky Cauldron now,"Said Fudge.

So they went into the Leaky Cauldron,and that was the first time I ever saw Harry.

I checked my watch.It read,time for bed.So I got ready and tried to go to sleep but couldn't because I was to excited.I was going to spend a whole year with him.I felt like the luckiest person in the world.

*********************************************************

Harry Potter was going to stay here for the whole month,that must have been the best news I'd ever heard.He had accidently blown up his Aunt and was not allowed back home till the summer holidays.I really wanted to talk to meet him,and that is just what I did the next evening.

I usually helped Tom with work in the evening,because there was nothing better to do.I was behind the counter that evening,it wasn't as busy as usual,as most people had gone home.I was about to quit for the evening,when Harry came down.I took his order,and he sat down quietly to eat.After a while he asked,"Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to go,"I replied.

"So your a first year?You look older than a first year."

"I'm a third year!"

"Same as me.But you said you were going to go to Hogwarts?

I explained to him,all about how I was home schooled for two years,and that I was going to go to Hogwarts this year.

"Well,I think you'll like it there.I sure do,because then I don't have Dudley and his gang chasing me,and anyway,it's fun,"

"What are the people like there?"

"Well,most of them are pretty nice,except for the Slytherins.Malfoy's the worst of them.Then there's Colin Creevy,he's my biggest fan.He can be bothersome.He goes around with this camera taking pictures of me,all the time.He's always staring at my scar,I hope you don't stare at it."

"As long as you don't stare at the mark on my forehead,"I replied.

"What do you mean?"

I pulled up my bangs to reveal a red cloud.

"Weird,"Was his amazed reply.

"I've had it since I was found."

"What do you mean found!"

I told him about how I was found in the allyway and taken care of by Tom.

We had a very enjoyable conversation talking about Hogwarts,and any thing that entered our heads.It ended only when I checked the clock which had it's hand pointing to,"It's past your bedtime"

So we both reluctantly went up stairs got ready and went to bed.

************************************************************************ 

The month seemed to pass much too quickly.It was an enjoyable one filled with visits to Diagon Ally,and conversations with Harry that went late into the night.At the end of the month Harry's friends,Ron and Hermione came.I got to know them well in just one day and we all were friends.It was sad to see the end of the month,but it was good to know that we would all be going to the same school.

When the day came for us to go to Hogwarts we all packed our things and got ready to go.

The ministry provided cars for us to get to King's Cross Station.(Harry thought that was because Fudge was trying to protect him from the newly escaped prisoner,Sirius Black.)

We got to the station with plenty of time left.Everyone went throught the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters,leaving only me left.

I took a deep breath,closed my eyes and then ran at the barrier with the luggage cart,and when I thought I was going to crash,I felt nothing.When I opened my eyes I saw a large black steam engine.

A man took my luggage and I got on the train.I looked for Harry,and when I found that the compartment was full,went to find an empty one.After finding one I opened the door,and sat down in one of the seats.The train ride was basicly uneventful until a horrible thing happened.

The train slowed to a stop and I heard the doors open.I looked outside and everything was black,then the lights on the train went off.A sudden cold passed over me.I pulled out my wand and said,"Lumos",and before me I saw the most terrible sight.It was a figure cloaked in black.I could not see it's face because the cloak hid it.It pulled a shriveled hand out of it's cloak and Gray fog blinded my vision.I heard the sound of a women screaming.There was an evil laughing,and a terrible image came to me.It was the gold silk blanket stained with blood.

The fog cleared,and I found myself lying on the floor.I had passed out.I tried to get up,but my legs were too weak.So I stayed there on the floor until I felt strong enough.

I felt the train stop again,all the lights were back on.I opened the compartment door and stepped out.A large giant man called for first years to come with him.I was not a first year,but I had been told to go with them to be sorted.

We were led out to a dock were we all got in boats.We rowed slowly across the lake,and then I saw it.

"Hogwarts,"said the large man.

It was a large castle with many,many towers.It looked very pretty under the night sky,just as it looked in the pictures.

We rowed to a dock,got out of our boats,and went into a large hallway.

After waiting we were let into the great hall.the students were all sitting at tables looking at us,and on a stool was a shabby wizards hat.It suddenly started to sing,telling us about the houses.Then a woman began to call out names of people to try on the hat.I waited patiently until I was called.

"Yrrah,Rettop"

I ran down and put the hat on my head.

"Please!Please!Gryffindor!,"I thought.

"What about Slytherin?you'd be great in Slytherin,"replied the hat.

"No!Gryffindor!Gryffindor,"

"Alright,GRYFFINDOR!

I ran down to join,Ron,Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.And that is the beginning of my third and first year at Hogwarts.

To be continued.....


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Unknown relation:Part two.

I shall now skip ahead to the terrifying 7th year,where all things were starting to make sense.It was a nice sunny daqy and the first day of spring.

"Hermione!You comin,"I asked a I put on a sunhat.

"I sort of have to do this essay,"she replied,with some reluctance.

"Oh,come on.It's not due till next week."

"Yes!But it would be good to get it out of the way."

"Oh, Alright!"I walked out of the common room,down the steps,through a few hallways and out the door.Harry and ron were already out.They were playing a game of exploding snap on the grass.

"What took you so long,"asked Harry.

"It's Hermione.She says she's got work to do."No sooner had I said that when Hermione came out the door.

"So,what are we doing,"she asked.

"Well,I saw everyone coming outside,so I wonderd if you guys wanted to spend sometime outside before it gets too crowded with people."Ron was right.The grounds were all ready full of people.Most of them were lying around,enjoying the day.Others were caught up in a large game of tag.

We moved down to where everyone was.Hermione laid out a picnic blanket and began to study.Harry and Ron got started on another game of exploding snap.I lay down and braided a wreath of flowers humming well I did it.

I exchanged my hat for the wreath and then got up and looked around.I was slightly bored,so I joined in the game of tag,where there was some arguing about who was it.

"As the sun set I walked away from the group,picking flowers,and humming merrily as I went.It was there that I saw in the distance what looked like a crumbled old building.It was a large building,and,though it was hard to see because of the mountains around the area,I saw a shredded flag and a golden ball on a string blowing a little in the light wind.

"Hey,Rettop!It's time to go in,"said a familiar voice.I turned around,and there was Harry."come on,you'll miss dinner,"so I went in,But the building still remained in my mind.I was determined to find out what it was.

*********************************************************

It rained the next day,and the day after that.It cleared up the next day,and the day after that was bright and sunny,and the grounds were filled with people again.I took this chance to go to the building.So I walked away from the people and hurried to the ruins.

The building was a large castle overgrown,with stones missing in spots,and cracks all over.In the front there was a stone that resembled a gravestone.I pulled away the Moss and read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

We had to leave our beloved school,

When in blew ghostly winds,warm and cool.

When skeletons shreiked in the middle of the night,

and there was not a breath of light.

Things were sad.

The banshees drove you mad.

No one would sleep,for fear they'd die.

Through the corridors bats did fly.

There was death at every corner,window,and door.

Not at all like before.

So we gave our school away,

to spirits that worked everyday.

There was much greif and lament.

No muggle shall ever know what our school meant.

We will build a new one.

It will stand as shining as the sun,

and at the closing of the day,

all our fears will pass away.

This was Hogwarts?Was it still cursed?Why hadn't we been told there had been another Hogwarts unanserable questions flooded my mind.

I opened the doors with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.I felt like something was going to jump on me when I wasn't looking.

I looked around.The Defense against the Dark Arts classroom was the first room I went into.There was a large glass case with a sign saying'Do not open.Highly dangerous!'Inside were jewels,books shriveled up hands,and other items.My guess:cursed items.

In another corner of the room were cages with dead animals in them.Kappas,Grindylows,Red Caps,Hinkypunks,and other animals.

The Potions classroom had shelves stacked high with herbs,plants,insects,and other items,all in jars.There were old rusty cauldrons everywhere.

The Care of Magical Creatures classroom was outside.There were pens and cages everywhere you looked.Inside of them were the skeletons of dead animals.It was terrible to think about what had happened to them.

The divination room was just the same as back at the school,but the Ancient Runes classroom was amazing.The stone wall was covered with rows and rows of runes.The floor was scatterd with old books which pages had disinigrated,and disinegrated pieces of parchement which had the meanings written on them.

That room was soon beaten by the Astronomy room.It was as if you were in the nightsky.You couldn't even see the door.

"I've been waiting for you,Rettop Yrrah,"Said a voice.

I turned around and there was a woman.She had long golden hair that touched the ground,and wore a drapy dress that shined like the sun.All her features were perfectly shaped,right down to her nose.

"Who are you,"I asked

"I am one of the Fay,"she rplied."And I have come to warn you of a great danger that will come to Hogwarts."

"What danger,"I asked surprised.

"The same danger that destroyed the building in which you are standing."

"What is it?"

"That I cannot tell you,but I can tell you this.When the danger comes seek refuge here,and bring the Potter boy."

"Why......?"Before I finish what I was going to say she had vanished.

****************************************************************

Potter,Yrrah!Go,get a jar of newt legs from storage.We,don't have enough,"Said Snape,in a very commanding tone,during Potions the next day.

We both went into the Potions storage room.It was filled with all the potions ingredients imaginable.From the regular ingredients,to the strange and uncommon ones.We began looking among the jars.They were clear,but had no label.One particular jar caught our interest.

It was made of black clay so you couldn't see inside.It was old,dusty and cracked in many places.The most queer part of it was,on the lid was a hole in the shape of a lightning bolt and a cloud......To be continued.....


End file.
